Bonds that are Forged
by PhenioxMaster
Summary: Sam Witwicky is an only child living with his divorced father. He's cruel,abusive,and alcoholic, making his life even worse. Sam dreams of the the day he can make a bond with someone he can trust with his life and tell all his secrets ttle did he know that day would come when he buys his first car.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

Disclaimer will say this once and only once.I do not own anything and I mean ANYTHING related to Transformer's,just my OC Ill add into this.

There will no parings right now but I may add it in later when I feel comfortable with the get some things straightened out.

Miles or Mikaela.

Bumblebee for will come in the time period when the second movie begins

/Mirage will come in where Bumblebee should.

of Sam having a good life with good parents its gonna be make way for Abusive Ron and Judy is 'dead'.

5\. Number 4 will affect where Sam will end up.

spark stuff is gonna and Lots of Allsparky stuff 😀

NOW MAKE WAY FOR THE STORY

WAITTT I NEED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A SUMMARY

 **Sam Witwicky is an only child living with his divorced father. He's cruel,abusive,and alcoholic, making his life even Sam dreams of his the day he can make a bond with he can trust with his life and tell all his secrets did he know that day would come when he buys his first car.**

NOW ONWARDS TO THE STORY

 **Bonds that can't be broken**

Sam pushes his tired body past the limits as he cleans up the last few tables at the local bar, mechanically picking up empty beer bottles and empty plates, then wiping the table tops clean as they as could time is reaching 8 at 's been working since 5 am in the morning and Friday as always and would most likely continue to be the busiest night. Sam wants nothing more than to pick up his paycheck and go home. Usually the thought of going home makes Sam wish he could stay here for a few more hours. Anything to escape the place he calls 'home'.Though tonight was was the final check he needed,after working here for more than a year and a half,before he will have a total of 6,000 saved up,enough to get a decent used car.

After depositing the last of the mugs,bottles,and plates near the kitchen sink Sam wipes his sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his darkblue shirt,that he wears underneath the uniform and then approaches Caleb,a skinny guy with a head of thick black hair,a bit of stubble on his upper lip,and the owner of a this small man notices him and turns away from the register to face him,the check already in his hand.

"Heading home already Kid?" He asks

"Yes sir,just need my paycheck and I can be on my way," Sam replies with a small nod to his boss as he is handed the slip of paper. "So are you going to need help with the extra shifts this weekend?"

Caleb sighs in exasperation, "Look,kid,I already told may be one of my hardest workers but I don't like the idea of you taking a bus home at ten o'clock at of which you werent even in school today and its 've been here since 5 am."

"I told the principal yesterday that a family relative died and I wouldn't being coming to school the bus thing you don't even have to worry about it anymore because with this paycheck I'll have enough for a car so I wont have to take the bus anymore."

"If you can afford a car now,why are you still asking for extra hours?

"Well how else am I supposed to pay for I even decide to go to college."

He raises a brow."What,your dad wont pay for 's a banker isn't he that pays for some money.

He inwardly laughs at that but keeps his face neutral and voice so well practiced that he doesn't even think about it as he lies."He works at a bank sure but I want to pay for college my self. Its good practice for when I grow up." First part is true,Last part though not even close.

Caleb laughs and shakes his dead,"You sure are being a like a mini adult in teen how about your getting your own car you can have the extra hours when school is finished. This is the last week before summer correct?"

Sam gives him a rare true,that for once in the past 5 years, reaches his eyes."Thank you this means so much Caleb!"

He laughs again and reaches to pat Sam on the shoulder but Sam winces on reflex and takes a quick step shoulder was already bruised and would only hurt more if Caleb had touched was well known that Sam would always shy away if someone tried to touch him but Caleb would still try whenever he got the chance.

Caleb clears his throat at the sudden tension, "Well you have a goodnight, good luck tomorrow

He nods, expression passive as always when near strangers. "Thanks Caleb." Sam grabs his messenger bag from a nearby table and heads out the door waving once more at Caleb

The chilly air from a Nevada night as usual covers Sam like a blanket,his long sleeved shirt providing little protection from the cold approaches the bus stop sign and waits for the bus to marks on his arm are irritated bye the cold atmosphere but he dares not to roll up his many people around and someone would notice and when that happened they would ask questions.

Sam sighs the bus lights coming towards him and he sighs in relief as the cold air was getting to climbs aboard,pays the small fee reluctantly, and settles into one of the rough seats for the short 10 minute ride to his the ride Sam mentally prepares himself for what was to father did it so much it that it was to be expected every time he got just hoped that he would hold up his end of the deal

( **Small rape scence and by small I mean small)**

Everything was quiet when Sam entered the two story surban house where he and his father lived lights were off but the car was in the garage so Sam assumed he was opening the door he is roughly grabbed by the throat and dragged to his fathers to the treatment and what was to come he didn't let out a squeal of surprise has he was harshly undressed and pushed onto the father quickly undressed also and held his dick to Sam's face.

"Suck," He commander even as he grabbed Sam's hair and pushed him to his erect dick.

Sam did as in instructed and started sucking his fathers cock trying to deepthroat it but failing. Ron decided he had enough took Sam's mouth off his cock and pushed Sam into the bed roughly with his ass in the air and plunged straight bit his lip to stop the scream of pain that threatened to come out as his ass was torn in half by his fathers dick.

Ron went and out fast and roughly as he could to cause more pain to his reaching his peak he went even faster and he out he grabbed Sam and tossed him off the bed.

"Get out." Ron said as he laid on the bed getting ready to sleep not even looking towards the door knowing Sam would obey.

Sam quickly grabbed his clothes and made his way to the paused at then exit and turned back "Is our deal still on to take me to get my first car.I have the money." Sam asked hopefully

Ron just grunted and turned his over so he wouldn't have to look at Sam. "Yes it is now get out or I'll beat you."

Sam quickly fled the scene as he makes sure to walk on the multiple beer bottles on the floor. Entering his room he puts pjs on and carefully lays on his bed so he's facing the a plain room,with a bed just big enough to fit him,with silver and green bedspread along one wall underneath a window that overlooks the backyard,a little dresser for his clothes and a desk.A few personal item slayed around his room mostly on his desk a laptop,a few books,and a picture frame but with no picture that were stored in the had learned early in life during one of Rons drunken spurns that anything of his left out in the open would most likely be destroyed.

Ignoring the sharp pain in his ass he thinks about his person who was supposed to take care of him had died to lung mom,Judy, had been a vibrant woman who loved to talk with big eyes,and reddish brown was all he knew of his he asked about her it set his father off.

Sam sighs as he rolls out of bed,wincing at the sharp and painful throb in his ass, grabs his laptop and carefully sits on the chair at his desk so he can start his it was mostly was a straight A-student and had to be if he wanted any chance to get in he is waiting for his computer to start he pulls out his phone and deposits his check so when tomorrow comes everything was ready.

"After everything he put me through its going to be fine now,"Sam thinks to himself. "I'll be able to get away soon and maybe,just maybe forge bonds with all I forge a bond with someone."

Sam was startled out of his thoughts by a shout "Samuel Witwicky!"Ron shouts as he stormed up the stairs. Spotting Sam at his computer he grabs his arm and drags him downstairs. Throwing him on the beer bottles he says "Clean this mess up." Not caring that some of the glass had gone into his chest and his right at Sam he muttered "Be awake at 9:00am or you aren't getting a 't know why filth like you needs one anyway." And went back up stairs to his room but not before grabbing another empty beer bottle and throwing it at Sam's ducked and the bottle missed him.

Sam sighed as he started cleaning up the empty bottle already used to being called filth and the treatment he got.

"Tomorrow will be a long day" Sam thought as he finished cleaning up and started to pick out the glass in his skin

The next day,San and her father drove up to the used car dealership they had disscued getting his car wasan't the best selection you could make but as long as it worked Sam was happy.

Ron, dressed up in a buttoned up shirt,and slacks,looking presentable as a family head as always when they were in public, goes up to Uncle Bobby B" while Sam starts to browse the of them looked like they belonged in starts to feel a weird feeling in his gut as walked past one of the he looked at it Sam was left in awe.

It was an all red,sleek,old-fashioned sports looked quite old but Sam was still in awe over it.

Sam already knew what car he was going to get.

He opens the driver'side door and sits behind the wheel. The plush leather seats seeming fit him perfectly. After closing the door he grips the steering wheel. He notices a strange insignia in the center of the wheel on the car horn,an,odd,geometric-looking he can wonder too much about it Ron comes beside him and looks in through the open window.

"Nice,"He says sounding impressed."One of the first sport cars ever could do better but like the saying goes Trash belongs with Trash."

"Yeah..."The car dealer says absentmindedly as he scratches the side off his dead. "Yeah,what is this?What in the living hell is this?I know jack shit about this !Where did this car come from!"

He starts an argument with his co-worker about the random car that appeared in the car lot but Sam quickly interrupted them before it could escalate "How much for it?"

The dealer spares him a quick glance,looks over the car,and then looks to stare at him."four thousand."

Sam sighs in would still have abit over 2,000 thousand left if he accepted."Deal"

Sam gets out of the car and sighs a hand through his hair he turns around and heads to follow the car dealer and his father to the was finally able to get a could leave now and no one could stop would be able to travel the world if he wanted to and make a bond with someone or some people.

Suddenly a high-pitched wailing sounds from behind all turn to see all the glass from the car winds gives out an undignified yelp and ducks down,covering his head with his arms to protect from flying the sound stops all the cars are completely shattered.

All except for the red sports car.

The car dealer turns to her holing up two violently shaking fingers."Ok make it two-thousand just name your price.I don't care just get this car out of here!"

Driving his new car home was like a strong purr of the engine sent shivers through Sam and he knew that there was a nice piece of machinery underneath the he thought so anyway its not like he knew a whole lot about cars.

"I still have four thousand left so I should be able to afford nice new paint job for you. You'll look even better with it I assume."Sam says to himself as he pulls into the driveway next to Ron.

A pleasant heat and a electrical charge vibrate through the steering wheel and into Sam's hand, most as if the car was alive."If only it really was,"Sam thought."I might be able to actually make a friend if it was." Sighing Sam takes the keys of the ignition and starts to get out of the car.

"I don't want to face him again.I could just leave and get out of the a break for to get away."Sam mutters as he lays his head on the wheel.

If he turns the car back on and peels out of the drive way,burning rubber while doing so,he wouldn't have to to face Ron would be leaving his miserable life behind and he wouldn't have to put up it with it the bullying at school,not the abuse at home,not the rape from would be able to finally get away.

"Samuel Witwicky,get in the house!Now!"Ron shouts from the doorway of the house.

Sam sighs and mutters as he gets out "Another day if being raped."A angry hum vibrates through out the ,Sam makes sure he took out the key and already knowing already that's it out he just shakes his head and walks to the doorway

Mirage watches his charge enter the house with worry and rage flowing through his circuits. He had looked up what the word 'raped' on the,world wide webbed or the Internet as they called it,and it fueling his circuits with rage knowing that was happening to Sam and from what he could tell it happened frequently.

He had just arrived on the strangely beautiful plant just a few weeks mission that Optimus had given him was fairly simple. He was to follow him around make the deceptions didn't try to attack him or his family members but after learning what the word raped meant he himself wanted to attack Sam's parental was to follow this plan till the other Autobots arrived and then bring Sam to them.

He was supposed to pose as his car but unfortunately for him the place he went to was a complete dump.

Mirage had mentally argued with himself if it was worth was a proudful Cybertronian and getting dirt and having fainted paint was not good for his pride but after learning what the man was doing to his sparkling or son as the humans called it made his frame shake in could do nothing now though so he had to wait for when he could make his move.

In the meantime all he could was to protect his new charge but he knew one thing that was going to would be informed of what was going on here and even if he says no it would be a cold day in hell before Mirage lets Sam stay here any longer than is needed.

 **Ok I think I did good here idk really know though but ill leave it up to you it gets five review new chapter will be uplodaded in a week or two.I hope at yeah Rons abusive and a rapist so that's has no friends at all so he is kinda clingy or will so yeah Im not really good with this stuff so I hope you guys enjoy ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's eyes were bleary and bloodshot when he woke up in the morning, the beeping of the alarm clock going on. He glances at the red digital numbers of the clock sitting on the nightstand.6 am and school started at 7:45. Sam steps out of bed wincing at the pain that was coursing through his body. He bent over and grabbed a med kit from under the bed. He had to check first to see if they were healing properly and if they were infected. After doing that he reapplied new bandages, got dressed, and quietly went downstairs to make breakfast. Sam sighed in irritation when he thought of what all the people on the bus would say when they saw him.

'Wait...I have a car now!" Sam yelled in his mind ecstatically. 'I don't need to ride the bus anymore.'

A smiled graced his lips, small and so unnoticeable some might have mistaken it for a smirk, but it was there. It was a large difference in his mood compared from last night. Sam shuddered when he thought about last night and a quiet sob racked his body.

Sam looks at himself in the mirror of the sink. A long sleeved white t-shirt to hide the bruises, long blue jeans to hide even more bruises, and finally a pair of converse. The side of his neck though was scared in little words ' _worthless'_

(Flashback)

Ron was scrambling through the kitchen pantries with Sam lying face down on the ground to scared to turn around. Ron came a few seconds later and Sam's breathing got harder with every step he took.

"Turn around." He commanded softly.

Sam hurried to follow the order, knowing that if he hesitated for even more than a second it would get worse. He immediately wanted to turn back around when he spotted the sharp knife in his father's hand.

"Bare your neck." He roughly commanded. Sam hesitated, just for a second, but that second is when Ron flew into a rage.

Ron roughly grabbed his neck and twisted it to the side. "I said bare your neck!" He bellowed. Sam whimpered quietly and did so.

Ron gave a sinister grin and brought the knife up. Sam whimpered again and tried to break the hold Ron had on his neck. Ron quickly hit Sam with the blunt side of the knife in the head. Sam was dazed and was unable to stop what happened next.

" **Aghhhh!"** Sam screamed. Ron had slowly started to carve words into his skin. It continued to go on for a few more minutes, Sam's blood dripping down Ron's hand as he continued his work.

Ron pulled away after carving a few more letters. "There. Now everyone will see that your worthless!" He grinned savagely and left the room, cackling like mad leaving Sam to wither on the floor in agony.

"Oh, and clean the blood up you stupid, **worthless** boy!" Sam heard shouted to him.

( **End of Flash Back)**

Sam shuddered, another sob racking through his body. He quietly gave himself a moment before continued to cook breakfast. Deciding to forgo cooking he simply grabbed a few Cherry pop tarts, and with his messenger bag over his shoulder Sam walks out to his car, excited to be driving to school for the first time. All of the bad gets pushed away and with him behind his car, Sam can pretend, at least for a little while, that things were okay. He can pretend the road he's driving down isn't the one heading towards school but out of town. Away from his abusive father and all of the other abuse he faces. He can pretend that, somewhere out there, he will find a place where he can forge bonds of his own

Mirage finds that having someone else dictating where he was going and how fast he was going was the strangest feeling ever. He can't take over the controls and drive for Sam himself, no matter how much he wishes he could and how satisfying it would be. Optimus had told him, and another autobot: Jazz, that they were to keep themselves hidden and not reveal themselves before he and the others arrived unless absolutely necessary. Unfortunately, that did not include the slight discomfort of having someone else at the wheel.

How he wished a horde of 'Cons would show up. Just so he could at least have some fun.

Sam turns the wheel a sharp left and immediately winces when he hits the side of the door. He held his side with one hand while continuing to drive with the other. Mirage scans him but finds nothing but lingering bruises. Now that he had been thinking about it he had seen Sam limp slightly and wince with every step he took out of the house.

Sam sighed as he parked into the school parking lot. He already knew what was going to come. The taunts and jeers about how he looked, how he talked, and he always wore long sleeved items. They came every day and today would be no different.

Sam sighed once more before getting out of the car but not before whispering one thing. "I just want a friend. Just one good friend." Sam said sounding like he was praying.

Mirage didn't know how to feel about that. These 'humans' as they call themselves usually have a numerous number of friends. So why did this one human child have no one to call a friend. He continued to watch Sam while contemplating on what to do. He decided to com Jazz after watching Sam disappear inside the school building.

'Mirage to Jazz. Pick up Jazz." Mirage said.

A few moments later a smooth, voice commed back. 'This is Designation: Jazz, what's up Mirage?" Jazz asked hearing the tone in his friend's voice.

'The Human child. He's different. He has no friends, and he winces with every step he takes. He turned to sharply while driving and he barely touched the door but winced like his hand got crushed. Something is the matter with him." Mirage answered back.

Jazz hummed in thought. 'Should we call Optimus?'

Mirage contemplated over that. 'Yes, but I say we show ourselves to him early. We can take him to that abandoned junk yard, transform, explain everything and maybe it will help us complete the mission faster. Also, he needs a friend."

Jazz made a noise in his vocal processor's. 'Aw sounds like someone I know from a while ago Mirage.'

'We are not talking about that Jazz.' Mirage said disagreeing knowing what he was talking about and he did not want to relive that moment.

Mirage cut the com link before he could respond. It was settled, when Sam came of this 'school' as the humans called it, he would take him to the abandoned junk yard that was near here and meet up with Jazz. Screw Optimus and his plan, this boy needed a friend and Mirage would be damned if what happened to **him** happens to Sam.

(Few Hours Later)  
Sam was exiting the school muttering to himself. His two biggest bullies just had to make a fool of him today. They had punched him in the ribs, which resulted in him coughing up blood due to already being injured there, and no one had seemed to care. Then they had accidently 'tripped him' and he fell face flat into the ground. That was one first period. The rest of the day went downhill from that and honestly, he couldn't wait till he got into his car.

Spotting it he made a break for it. Climbing into the seat was the greatest feeling he ever had. Driving into the open rode he paused for a second to play a song on the radio.

Mirage silently hummed to the beat as the song started playing.

 **Everybody knows that the dice are loaded**

 **Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed**

 **Everybody knows the war is over**

 **Everybody knows the good guys lost**

 **Everybody knows the fight was fixed**

 **The poor stay poor, the rich get rich**

 **That's how it goes**

 **Everybody knows**

 **Everybody knows that the boat is leaking**

 **Everybody knows that the captain lied**

 **Everybody got this broken feeling**

 **Like their father or their dog just died**

 **Everybody talking to their pockets**

 **Everybody wants a box of chocolates**

 **And a long-stem rose**

 **Everybody knows**

 **Everybody knows that you love me baby**

 **Everybody knows that you really do**

 **Everybody knows that you've been faithful**

 **Oh, give or take a night or two**

 **Everybody knows you've been discreet**

 **But there were so many people you just had to meet**

 **Without your clothes**

 **Everybody knows**

 **Everybody knows, everybody knows**

 **That's how it goes**

 **Everybody knows**

 **Everybody knows, everybody knows**

 **That's how it goes**

 **Everybody knows**

 **And everybody knows that it's now or never**

 **Everybody knows that it's me or you**

 **And everybody knows that you live forever**

 **When you've done a line or two**

 **Everybody knows the deal is rotten**

 **Old Black Joe's still picking cotton**

 **For your ribbons and bows**

 **And everybody knows**

 **And everybody knows that the plague is coming**

 **Everybody knows that it's moving fast**

 **Everybody knows that the naked man and woman**

 **Are just a shining artifact of the past**

 **Everybody knows the scene is dead**

 **But there's gonna** **be a meter on your bed**

 **That will disclose**

 **What everybody knows**

 **And everybody knows that you're in trouble**

 **Everybody knows what you've been through**

 **From the bloody cross on top of Calvary**

 **To the beach of Malibu**

 **Everybody knows it's coming apart**

 **Take one last look at this sacred heart**

 **Before it blows**

 **Everybody knows**

As the last verse started to play Mirage took the controls from Sam. He pinged Jazz on the com link of where to meet and started to drive. Sam looked surprised for a second and tried to turn the wheel but it wouldn't budge. Sam only had one thought in this situation

 **'MY CAR IS ALIVE!'**

 **Hi everyone we are back with another chapter of Bonds that are Forged. Sorry** **that it took so long but I've been having some real-life** **issues, I.e** **having a concussion and among other things. Hope** **everyone enjoys this chapter and sorry if it's** **not up to scratch with the first one. I'm** **writing this at 5 am in the morning** **?** **. I'll** **go over and edit it later in the week.**

 **Song is not mine, first** **heard it in Justice League and thought it was god amazing and I thought it would go good with this. Also,** **I don't own Transformers even though I wish I did. Would** **have let Jazz, Mirage, Sideswipe, Ratchet, and** **Ironhide** **survive throughout the movies!**

 **When I meant Mikaela or Miles, I mean there will be no Miles or Mikaela until later or at all**

1 There will no parings right now but I may add it in later when I feel comfortable with the get some things straightened out.

2 No, Miles or Mikaela.

3 Bumblebee for will come in the time period when the second movie begins

4 Mirage will come in where Bumblebee should.

5 Sam having a good life with good parents is not going to happen here so make way for Abusive Ron and Judy is 'dead'.

5\. Number 4 will affect where Sam will end up.

spark stuff is gonna and Lots of Allsparky stuff


End file.
